Drafted!: Lives of Teenage Soldiers in War!
by The Black Rose Witch
Summary: Bianca and the others have been drafted from the Academy to go to War in Iraq. Bianca and Alexis serve in the Air Force. Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Aster, Zane, Hassleberry, and Axel serve in the Marines Corps. Syrus, Bastion, Atticus, and Jim serve as medics.


It was a regular school day on a Friday at Duel Academy. Every student listening to the teacher. Bianca yawned. "This is so boring." Said Bianca with a sleepy look on her face. Then Sheppard came in to the classroom. "Military, outside." Leave class now!" Said Sheppard. "Why's the military here?" Asked Alexis. "They're drafting students to join the war in Iraq." Said Sheppard. Bianca got up from her seat. "Oh crap, we got to go or we'll be in the army!" Said Bianca frightened. Other students got up and left. "Your right let's go!" Said Alexis. The others except Hassleberry was leaving.

"C'mon Hassleberry, your going to be drafted if you don't hurry!" Said Jaden. "I don't want to go, I want to join the army." Said Hassleberry. "Let's go!" Said Bianca and Alexis as they pulled his arm. "You'll get killed or tortured if you don't leave!" Said Jesse hoping to convince him to leave. "A sergeant like me won't die or get tortured." Said Hassleberry. At that moment the military came in. "All of you stay! Your all coming with us!" Said the man. "Oh great, thanks a lot Hassleberry!" Said Bianca. The military caught Bianca, Alexis, Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Zane, Aster Syrus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jim, Axel and Atticus. Yes, even Syrus though he is short. Also other students from the Academy. "Please, don't take me, I won't help out at all!" Said Bianca and Alexis. "You'll both serve in the Air Force." Said one of the men.

"What?!" Asked Both girls. "Move along!" Said one of the men as they pushed both girls. Then they all got in the helicopter. The men had the luggage of all the students that had all their clothes in it. Bianca and the others all sat together. Syrus started to cry of fear. "I don't want to join the army!" Said Syrus as he cried. Bianca walked toward Syrus. She then hugged him. "Syrus, its okay, mostly all of us are afraid." "We're afraid that we may not even be living tomorrow or the day after tomorrow." Said Bianca. Syrus started to cry more. "Pretend like I never said that." Said Bianca. She then walked back to her seat. Everyone looked at each other.

"We're so dead." Said Bianca. "Hope for the best that we'll live and come back safe." Said Alexis. "How long are we going to be here?" Asked Jaden. "I don't know probably by Christmas or any other holiday we'll be off but, then we'll come back." Said Bianca. Then several of hours passed and they arrived at the US base. "Everyone, get off." Said the man. Everyone got out. They went inside the base and saw the General. The general told his name to every drafted student and then looked at every one of them. He looked at Bianca and Alexis. Both girls had a scared looked on their face. "You two." Said General Peterson as he pointed to both girls.

"What are your names?" Asked Peterson. "Bianca Lopez." Answered Bianca. "Alexis Rhodes." Answered Alexis. "Do you two want to join the Air Force or be a medic?" Asked Peterson. Both girls looked at each other. "We'll join the Air Force." Answered Alexis. He looked at both of them. "See that room over there?" Asked Peterson as he pointed to a door. "Yes." Answered both girls. "I want you to pick up your uniforms and come back dressed in them." Said Peterson. "Yes, sir!" Answered Bianca and Alexis. They both walked to the room. Peterson then looked at the boys. "Now, who wants to join the Marine Corps?" Asked Peterson. Jesse took one step forward.

"Sir, I'll join." Said Jesse. Peterson looked at Jesse. "Very well, what's your name." Asked Peterson. "Jesse Andersen." Answered Jesse. "Jesse, go to that room over there and get your uniform." Said Peterson as he pointed to the door. "Yes, sir." Answered Jesse as he walked toward the room. "Who else?" Asked Peterson. Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Aster, Hassleberry and Axel stepped forward. Peterson walked up to Jaden. "Your name?" Asked Peterson. "Jaden Yuki." Answered Jaden. Peterson then walked up to Chazz.

"Name?" Asked Peterson. "Chazz Princeton." Answered Princeton. Peterson then looked at Hassleberry. "Your name?" Asked Peterson. "Tryanno Hassleberry, but call me Hassleberry." Said Hassleberry. "Very well then." Said Peterson as he walked toward Zane. "Your name?" Asked Peterson. "Zane Truesdale." Answered Zane. Peterson then walked toward Axel. "Name?" Asked Peterson. "Axel Brodie." Answered Axel. Peterson then walked toward the last one. "Your name?" Asked Peterson. "Aster Phoenix." Answered Aster. "Alright then, all of you go to that room and get in your uniforms." Said Peterson as he pointed to the room. Bianca and Alexis came out dressed up. Their uniform was like a suit looking jacket and a skirt and were wearing black heels.

"Sir, we're back." Said Bianca. "Good, now you have to wait for the others." Said Peterson. He then looked at Atticus, Syrus, Bastion and Jim. Jim didn't bring his crocodile with him. "Where would you want to serve?" "You could join the Marines, Air Force or Medics." Said Peterson. Syrus then stepped up. "I'll join the medics." Answered Syrus. "Alright then, what's your name?" Asked Peterson. "Syrus Truesdale." Answered Syrus. Peterson looked at Syrus. "Your really short are sure your eighteen?" Asked Peterson. "Sir, I'm eighteen its just that I'm short." Said Syrus. Peterson kept on looking at Syrus. "If you say so." Said Peterson. "Would anyone else want to join the Medics?" Asked Peterson. Bastion, Jim, and Atticus stepped forward. He walked toward Atticus. "Name?" Asked Peterson. "Atticus Rhodes." Answered Atticus. Peterson looked Atticus.

"I noticed you have the same last name as Alexis." Said Peterson. "Alexis is my sister." Answered Atticus. "You are, well now we have brother and sister here." Said Peterson. He turned to Syrus. "I also noticed you have the same last name as Zane." Said Peterson. "He's my older brother." Said Syrus. "Now we have brother and brother." Said Peterson. He then walked to Bastion. "Name?" Asked Peterson. "Bastion Misawa." Answered Bastion. Peterson then walked up to Jim. "Name?" Asked Peterson. "Jim Crocodile Cook." Answered Jim. Peterson then pointed to another room. "I want the four of you to go get your uniforms and come back." Said Peterson.

"Yes, sir!" Answered all four. Then at that moment the Marines Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Aster, Hassleberry, Jesse, and Axel came out in these suits and wearing white hats. "Looking good men." Said Peterson. Bianca and Alexis started to giggle. Several minutes later the Medics came out in their uniforms. It was like the normal army outfit. Everyone got together. Peterson then told everyone that tomorrow everyone will be going to Iraq. "Here that Alexis, tomorrow we're going to war." Said Bianca happily.

This was just the start of a life at war!


End file.
